This invention relates to a cleaning device and more particularly an implement for use in cleaning headphone receptacles of the type found on U.S. Naval Ships.
Maintaining adequate channels of communications on board a ship especially a war ship is obviously of the utmost importance, indeed it is the most important of all shipboard functions. However, the corrosive nature of the sea air sometimes if not frequently renders the headphone receptacles inoperative or inadequate. Until now the only way to remedy this problem was to manually clean the receptacle with small pieces of sandpaper, etc., which, beyond the fact that this method is tedious and waste of time it is also minimally effective. Furthermore, this method of cleaning is impossible in rough seas or darkness. Accordingly, this invention provides a cleaning implement which can effectively clean headphone receptacles quickly and thoroughly also with the distinct advantage of being operable in rough seas or in darkness.